Forbidden Love, Broken Promises
by Anniecullen22
Summary: Bella and Jacob visit Forks for a few months. They go to school and Bella falls for Edward her father's rivals' son. Knowing they won't be together she still becomes friends with him. what will happen to them? and what feelings does Jacob have? full sum
1. Arrival

K guys. I'm starting over and making this a hell of a lot better so stay tuned!!

Summary

Summary: Isabella Swan has to move to forks but unknown to everyone at school she is only staying a few months. When she meets Edward Cullen her life feels complete but knowing long distance relationships won't work she avoids him. Yet they become friends and as they hangout more and more her literary career starts to make big advances as she starts writing poems. Bella send a few to New York Times and they all get accepted. Now she even has a career to look up to something she can't possibly pass up. When Bella has to leave will Edward find out too late? Will she leave for good? Or will their love be one day rekindled? And what will become of her new found career?

Chapter 1

Hey I'm Bella and I'm seventeen years old. My parents are Charlie and Renee, and my dad's a successful businessman so we're millionaires.

The last couple of months I heard my parents fight a lot. Every night I'd have to fall asleep with ear plugs on to block out the yelling. And then last week they announced that they were going on a 6 month cruise to "rejuvenate their young spirits" and "fall in love all over again", what a bunch of bull. In my opinion there's no such thing as true love.

Of course I can't go, cause apparently I have to go to school. So for the next few months I will be living with Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their children Rosalie and Jasper.

See, my dad and Carlisle go way back. They met in high school, in business. After high school they started their own business called the S & W Enterprises and so me and Rose and Jazz grew up together. Their greatest rivals are the Masons.

Tomorrow I leave for Forks. I only remember a little bit since we used to live there. Afterwards we moved to Phoenix to expand the business. I had to leave all of my friends behind too. I haven't seen Rose and Jazz in years. I'm really nervous, so nervous my heart starts pounding and I start sweating just thinking about it.

Summer break is almost over too. And starting next week Monday, September 3, I enroll into Forks High. Anxiety attack…

------

That morning I woke up hardly ready for traveling. I was taking the private jet at 6:00 am in the morning!! I mean if it's private can't they delay it a bit?? Jeez! Ha ha I'm just nervous and pissed I guess. Ok deep breaths calm down, you can do it!!

I got ready and put on a simple, blue V neck shirt and some white skinny jeans. I put on some light make up and got my parka ready. Then I double checked to make sure I had my cell, ipod and a book for later. Suddenly the door bell rang. I ran to answer it knowing who it was.

Enter Jacob Black. My best friend since… forever! Now he works part time for my dad and goes to high school with me. My parents knew I'd be lonely in Forks, so they convinced him to go too, which wasn't that hard since… well… you see… I think he might like me, like, like like me!!

Anyway so I opened the door and saw him standing there with all his bags wearing a white t shirt and jeans.

"Let's hurry Bella! It's 5:30 and our flights at 6:00!!" he said exasperatedly

"Oh CHILL OUT!! You're worse than my mom! K, let me just grab a bite then we'll leave"

Jake waited in the living room while I got all my stuff ready and grabbed a pop tart. I kissed my parents good bye and left. We got there 5 minutes early and breezed past the security.

The flight was about 5 hours. For most of the flight Jake just watched movies and I listened to music while reading. Since the morning I'd gotten tons of texts too, saying good bye, that they'll miss me and good luck, but I didn't bother with them. Most of my friends are pretty superficial. They're cheerleaders and prissy snobs who are friends with me because of my money. They probably only sent them to get in good with me. My only real friend has always been Jacob. I guess it's pretty selfish of me, knowing his feelings yet still hanging out with him all the time even though I don't share the same feelings. But he's something I can't give up.

I guess at one point I fell asleep because the next moment I opened my eyes after a really long blink I saw Jake staring at me. When he saw I'd woken a grin spread across his face.

"We're almost there!!" ughh, the forever enthusiast, cockeyed optimist attitude he had was pissing me off even more. I realized I didn't want to be here!! I wanted home, warm home. My parents, my friends, even though they're superficial. Ok deep breaths again! Calm down.

"*yawn* great"

Just as I said that the pilots' announcement came on telling us that the plane was about to land. I put on the seat belt and about a half hour later we were getting our baggage. My car was being shipped and it would be here within a week. I'd thought of just buying a new one in Forks but as memory serves, Forks isn't that big and neither is Port Angeles.

We started walking towards the gate when Jake started laughing.

"Nervous much?" he asked with an amused smile. When I displayed back a confused face he looked at my hands.

In them was a coke bottle that I'd purchased which I was mercilessly wringing.

"Ha ha, uh… ya"

Suddenly I spotted a head of brown, soft hair jumping up and down waving at us. That, I guessed, was my aunt Esme. She rushed towards us and enveloped me in a tight embrace.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad to finally see you! Wow you've grown! Oh and you're so beautiful" I hugged her back.

"Hello, Esme. It's so nice to see you again" she finally let go and glanced at Jacob.

"And you must be Jake. Hi I'm Esme." she hugged him too as everyone else came running towards us. I said hi to everyone and then introduced all of them to Jake. Carlisle's my uncle, he has blond hair and looks 20. Then there's Jazz, he has blond curly hair too and he's extremely quiet. Lastly there's Rosalie, she's blond, hot and a total shopahollic!!

We got outside and there were 3 cars. Esme and Carlisle went in one, with some bags. Jazz took the other with the rest of the bags. Me and Jake rode with Rose.

We arrived in front of a big white house and all got out. We were the last ones to get there so Esme, Carlisle and Jazz were already home and all our luggage was in our rooms too.

Rose gave us the tour of the house, and the whole time she was flirting with Jake!! My room was blue (yay). There was a big queen sized bed too and it was layered. The lower part was a table with chairs, which by the way looked really comfy. And on the top there was a computer desk with a laptop. And a whole wall covered with books!! I decided to stay there and explore while Jake checked out his room. I also called mom and dad to tell them we'd arrived. It was really quick and I hung up right after telling them. I could tell mom was hurt but…

An hour later I went downstairs for dinner. Esmes cooking is DELICIOUS! I was so busy devouring the food that I didn't even pay attention until I heard that one dreaded word "birthday". My head shot up. Crap!!

"so Bella your birthday's in 2 weeks. Anything you'd like?" asked Carlisle. I blushed and laughed nervously.

"ha ha oh nothing"

"aw come onnn Bells! What about a party?" whined Rose

"No! ha ha I mean um I don't really like to be the centre of attention." I blushed again and they were all quiet too. They all knew I was a total klutz. I remember on my 7th birthday I had a party… my whole class was there, and as I was walking towards the cake I tripped on my dress, well no actually that's what I like to say, truly I was so nervous I just tripped over air. Anyway the result was me falling head first into my huge beautiful cake. Boy was I ever glad they hadn't lit the candles yet!

I finished quickly after that and went back into my room. Jake knocked soon afterwards.

"come in" he slowly came in. I was sitting in the lower level in one of those extremely comfy chairs. He sat down too.

"so you alright?" he asked finally

"yah fine"

"did you call Charlie and Renee"

"Yup" I said making the "p" pop.

"well I just want you to know, I'm always here… if you ever want to talk" I laughed

"come on Jake! I'm alright! Really! I guess I'm just a bit home sick, that's all!"

"well ok" he said hesitantly

"then G'night"

"Night" I replied. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

After he'd left I sat there thinking. I sighed, I wonder what kind of adventures await me in this small town of Forks. Well time to go to sleep. I jumped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

____

Hoped u guys like it better. I made many alterations and next up: Mr. Edward Mason!!!

Preview:

I expected to hit the ground yet I stayed afloat a magical cloud. When I opened my eyes I found emerald green eye gazing into mine, and strong muscular hands embracing me.


	2. My Forbidden Adonis

I'm pretty upset that I didn't get any reviews last time, and I promise this story'll get better so please keep reading and give me your suggestions.

Chapter 2

The week before school went really fast. Mostly me and Jake just explored the town a bit, although there wasn't much to explore. We also went shopping. He mostly got books and pens and stuff but I decided to look at some clothes too, don't want to make a bad impression on the first day. Of course Rose helped me; luckily I stopped her from buying me anything too slutty.

I mean you should've seen what she made me wear to my prom. That time she'd come to visit especially for me and we'd gone shopping for SIX HOURS! Just for one dress. But I've gotta admit, it turned a LOT of guys' heads.

Anyway then came the dreaded morning where I woke up to a shrill screeching alarm that refused to shut up. I jumped out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. It was chilly outside so I wore skinny jeans and a tank top.

When I got downstairs Jacob was already up and waiting.

"Morning" he called out.

"Good morning" I said still really sleepy and as I plunked down into a chair.

"Hey our cars arrived yesterday"

"Awesome"

"You want me to give you a ride? You know save fuel and prevent pollution and all that junk?" asked Jake. I raised my eye brow and laughed.

"ha ha ok then."

Rose and Jazz followed down soon after too. I didn't really feel like eating break fast, partly because I thought it might come back up later, so I skipped it.

We all got into the car and soon we'd arrived at school. Honestly that was the worst display of an education facility I'd ever seen in my life!! Basically it was just a bunch of red buildings marked with numbers. Me and Jake followed Jasper into the office. There we got our schedules. I had a couple of classes with each of them. Eng with Rose. Bio with Jazz. Phys Ed with Jake and Calculus with Jazz again.

So what happened next was DEFINITELY not my fault. I was doing my best to keep up with them and check out the school too that the next thing I knew, they were gone! Ok don't panic, they've got to be here. Um maybe they went to building 3 or 4 or… uh oh. I didn't' even know where to go, and it was cold, and I felt weird and oh great! No I was hyperventilating too.

I started walking really fast and looking every where. Every where but where I should've been looking I guess, because the next thing I knew I was falling, fast.

I expected to hit the ground yet I stayed afloat a magical cloud. When I opened my eyes I found emerald green eye gazing into mine, and strong muscular hands embracing me. Of course being the idiot I am, instead of getting up, I just lay there staring at my savior in a daze.

Then again, who could blame me? Because in standing in front of me was living, breathing Adonis! Finally regaining myself I jumped up, stumbling and balanced myself on the ground.

"Hey, sorry about that. Um I'm Bella, I'm new here" I said

"Hi, I'm Edward, uh it's alright but what were you searching for?""

"Oh my friends Rose and Jasper"

"Oh really, well I just saw them but if you don't mind me asking, how do you know them?"

"Well our fathers are partners in a business and we've been friends our whole lives" realization crossed his face and at that moment I saw him seize himself and lock himself away somewhat. After that he barely talked to me. He led me towards Rose and Jake and said bye, without even looking at me.

I could see Rose giving him a distasteful look and Jake was glaring too. I couldn't understand what was happening. As he was walking away I grabbed his sleeve.

"Uh wait, thanks again, it was really nice of you to show me to them" he just nodded and left. I turned to my friends.

"What was up with that guys?!? You know there's such a thing as courtesy!"

"Stay away from him Bells" warned Jake, which made me even more mad.

"What the hell?? Unless you give me an explanation I will do no such thing! You are NOT the boss of me" I almost shouted with rage running through me. Who does he think he is??

"Bella calm down. Look he's a mason ok?? So don't talk to him anymore, or else I don't know what our fathers will do." Explained Rose. I stiffened. So that's it. It's that rivalry.

"Come on" rose said taking my hand and taking me to the cafeteria building. There she pointed out a tiny pixie like girl with spiky black hair and a huge foot ball player with a goofy grin.

"They're Emmett and Alice. They're also the Masons." I nodded. I got it; I can't associate with them at all. By now you're probably wondering what's the big deal?? I mean they're just competition right? WRONG! Masons corp. is run by Edward sr. A long time ago his and our parents used to be best friends. But while Carlisle and Charlie had one point of view of the business, Edward had the opposite. One day they got into a huge argument and they've hated each other ever since. Which means, obviously, we have to hate them to.

First period was pretty boring. I'm sorry to say… I fell asleep. In my defense I tried really hard and at least the teacher didn't catch me. I slowly trudged down the hallway to the next class. Today was the first day yet I could already tell I was falling into a rut

I walked into biology and something drew my eyes to the back, where perched precariously on a stool was my Adonis. I know I shouldn't have, but I really really wanted to go talk to him. Instead I shifted my eyes to the class room and tried to forget about him.

It seemed, though, that I'd taken too much time exploring and now the only seat left was beside Edward. Oh well I though and walked over there with my eyes on the ground, which was a good thing because there was an extraordinary amount of number of feet trying to trip me.

I sat down and turned to him, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Hey"

He just nodded which kind of hurt my pride; I guess the reason being that I'd already started liking him. Yes, me, the one who has never had a boy friend or silly little girl crushes likes a guy who she just met and who she should stay away from.

Class was pretty boring and so was the rest of that day. I met up with Jake afterwards and we walked to the car together. As we were walking I happened to glance at the Masons. And by chance I caught a certain someone staring back. Surprisingly, I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

So like I said, please review! It'd make my day. And this is just a remake of My Summer Romance and it's like the same so if you liked that then you'll like this. Anyway there are a lot of twists so please stay tuned 3


	3. The Moment Of Truth

Chapter 3

After that one experience, I and Edward didn't talk again. Every morning in biology we would merely glance at each other and take our seats. During projects and assignments we talked only when necessary and I never saw him outside of class. Though one night I had thought I saw someone with bronze hair like his passing by. I had glanced at the window and he seemed to be looking directly at me. It was dark so I couldn't be sure but I could've sworn that it was him.

But who am I kidding? Why would Edward Mason have even any remote interest in me? Just plain old me. I walked down the hallway on Friday with Jake. Recently he complained that I'd become really quiet or if I was ok? I just smiled at him and told him I was fine. During the week I hadn't talked to my parents at all. They told me they wouldn't get a signal out at sea so they'd call me at the ports every time they stopped.

It was time for biology and Jake was walking me to class. For some reason today I really dreaded class, I could feel something as wrong. I think I might've been psychic because today we HAD to be doing the one thing I dreaded… blood testing. I tried to take deep breaths and look away when Eric had to prick his finger, but the familiar feeling of nausea overtook me and I started to feel faint. I lay my head on the table hoping it would pass when I heard foot steps coming towards me.

"Bella, are you alright?" it was the teacher. All I could do was shake my head.

"Would anyone please care to escort Bella to the nurse's office?" I peeked out from my hair and looked around. Didn't look like anyone was going to be willing to help. I looked towards Edward but he seemed to be fighting some internal conflict. Suddenly I heard a voice speak up.

"I'll take her" it was Mikes voice. I had met him on the first day and he seemed pretty nice, looks were ok too. Not my type… but ok. I put an arm around his neck and let him drag me out of there. I caught a glance of Edward too, he looked furious. I smiled secretly, that's what you get!

The nurse let me lay down for a bit and I convinced Mike that I was fine and he could leave. I lay there and waited for lunch. I'd wished so much that Edward would volunteer to help me. I'd wished so much that he'd like me and forget the rivalry nonsense. He's the first guy I've ever liked since… well since a long time! But he doesn't even so much as glance at me.

The bell rang and I gratefully got up to leave. After thanking the nurses I was entering the cafeteria when I spotted him in the lunch line with his family. Our eyes met for a moment… and then he turned away. Suddenly he became stiff and turned and left. I knew, somehow, it was because of me, partly because of the glares his family was sending me.

I followed suit and quickly strode down the halls after him. When I caught up with him-without tripping might I add- I grabbed his arm and jerked him to a stop. I was furious and I was about to let all my anger go.

"What's your problem?!?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you ignoring me and avoiding me so much??? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not like me?"

"*he cleared his throat* um didn't anyone tell you who my father is? He's…"

"Edward Mason Sr." I interrupted. He looked at me questioningly.

"Ya so? What do you care? It's our fathers' problems right? Why should we be involved?" my face softened, "let's be friends." He looked like he was having the internal dilemma again and he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he does when he's solving a really difficult biology problem.

"Bella, you don't get it do you? You have no idea what they'd do, they'd…"

"I do know! And I don't care!" I interrupted again. He seemed like he was getting mad now.

"Well there's too much at stake for me! What if I don't want to be friends with you? What if I don't want to get involved with someone like you?!? Did you ever consider that? Why don't you just leave me alone!" he practically shouted. Wow. That… hurt. All this time I was so in love with him. It hurt so much. My chest felt like it was burning and I was suffocating. Tears started to well up in my eyes, damn emotions! I turned and ran as fast as I could. Ran away from it all! The stupid rivalry, the fake friends, the family problems, all of it.

When I had to come to a stop I was panting and tears were streaming down my face. I looked around and saw that I was in a beautiful balcony which was probably at the roof of the school. Nobody came here anyway so I was pretty much safe from being discovered. I sat down there and started to cry with my hands on my knees.

* * *

**Edwards's p.o.v**

I felt bad. After obsessing over her for so long WHY DID I DO THAT??? But I knew why of course. Dad was already having me work at the company and I was to inherit it someday, of course I can't go screwing around with our rivals' daughter. The press would have a field day. They've been recording every aspect of this rivalry ever since our companies hit a million.

She'd run off somewhere. I was a little worried and thought I might go after her. She's probably just going to her friends; it's none of my business anyway. I just told her the truth, I tried to convince myself.

I was wrong though. After third block someone grabbed me by the collar and shoved me to the wall. From the looks of it this guy was pretty big and well built. He lowered his head and stared directly into my eyes.

"Where is she?" he growled. Ok now I was worried.

"Who?" I asked even though I obviously knew who it was.

"Bella, obviously she went to talk to you. So what happened to her?" I stared up in disbelief.

"She's not in class?"

"No she skipped! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!" He was getting really angry but I didn't have time for that! I had to find her.

"I'm going to go look for her." I replied and quickly pulled his hands away and started running, searching frantically. Behind me I heard him shout "Tell me as soon as you find her!"

First I started in the separate buildings, but she didn't seem to be in them. I had asked her friends too and they hadn't seen her either. The only place left now was the main building. I ran over as fast as I could and searched the whole floor. No sign of her. Then I remembered the roof! No one ever went there but since the janitor never bothered to lock it she could be there.

It had started to rain outside and it was getting pretty hard. I prayed to god that I'd just missed her and she was at class.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I lay there for longer than I could count and it had started to rain. I just pulled up my hood and sat there with my arms around my legs, just thinking. I probably looked like soaked, balled up clothes. I heard a bang and just figured it was thunder when I felt arms around me.

"God Bella! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Bella look at me!" the voice desperately cried out into my ears.

I looked up and I saw tears dripping down from Edwards eyes. It was raining pretty hard so it could have been the rain but somehow I knew it wasn't. He hugged me tightly as if I was going to disappear and then slowly got me to my feet. He must've seen me shivering because he took off his coat and draped it around me. It smelled like him.

He then led me to the part of the roof that was covered and sat me down. He took my hands in his and started rubbing them.

"Put them to your face, it'll help you get warm" he instructed. I did as I was told, still staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Ok, so now explain to me, what were you thinking!?!" he asked sternly. I just shrugged. His eyes softened and he hugged me again.

"Bella you don't know how scared I was. All these possibilities were going through my head of how you could've been hurt, and it hurt me so much. Bella I really care about you. Even though I shouldn't, I do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said. Please forgive me." I nodded and our faces inched towards each other. That was our first kiss. Sweet and innocent. But it only lasted a few seconds before I heard foot steps behind us.

Suddenly hands ripped us apart and I turned to face a furious Jacob. He turned away from my gaze and focused on Edward. Abruptly he grabbed Edward, pulled him up and punched him.

"I told you to call me as soon as you found her!" Edward just lay on the ground looking up at him and Jacob started for another punch when I regained my senses and saw what was actually happening. I grabbed Jacobs arm and yelled "STOP"

Now Jacob faced me, but instead of talking he just grabbed my hand and roughly dragged me out. All through the walk to our cars we didn't talk. He pushed me into the passenger seat of his car and quickly got behind the wheel and we sped away leaving my car in the parking lot. We were driving pretty fast and I was getting scared. I reached out my hand to put over his.

"Jake" he pushed it away and turned to glare at me.

"How could you DO that Bella?" I looked at him desperately and in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper, I said

"I'm sorry"

That was it. After that we arrived at the house and Jake just slammed the door and stomped inside, leaving me plenty of time to get out and walk over there myself. I had never seen him like that. I didn't even know he could be that angry. And even though I knew it was wrong, even though part of me was miserable, another part was rejoicing because I and Edward were finally friends!

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please review and keep reading and feel free to give me any suggestions you might have to spice up the story or any criticism.


End file.
